deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tails VS Milla Basset
Tails VS Milla is an upcoming What If? Death Battle by One Stick Man featuring Tails from the Sonic Franchise and Milla Basset form the Freedom Planet series. It is planned to be One Stick's 2018 Finale. Description Sonic VS Freedom Planet! Sonic and Lilac may be great heroes, but they couldn't have done it without a little help... from children. Tails and Milla engage and only one can win this DEATH BATTLE! Intro (Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates) Bob: Heroes, always beating the bad guy in the end, making peace in the world. Billy: Except for Infinity War, but nevermind that. But these heroes weren't alone, not without some help. Some help from children. Bob: Tails, the genius fox from the Sonic franchise. Billy: And Milla Basset, the cute rabbit from Freedom Planet. He's Bob and I'm Billy. Bob: And it's our job to analyze their armor, weapon, and skills to find out who would win... a DEATH BATTLE! Tails (Cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sfjKXqDDhxs) Bob: On an alternate reality of Earth, humans have seemed to be able to live around... anthropomorphic animals. Billy: And like how did we survive? Not only are we living with the ugliest of creatures, now we have to brace ourselves against this deformed bald man! Bob: And that would have been the case if someone, or should I say some people by the name of Sonic and Miles "Tails" Prower. Billy: Being Sonic's sidekick, the two became a great duo and even friends, always helping each other out one way or the other. Bob: And believe it or not, Tails did in fact created the Spin Dash. Billy: You know, the thing where you curl up in a ball and dash at people. Bob: Tails at birth was born with a defect on, instead of having one tail, has two tails, which he can use to fly... Billy: The heck? Bob: And despite his young age, his intelligence is FAR beyond even Einstein. In fact, his IQ is a whopping 300. Billy: And thanks to that, he has created many gadgets to assist him in the midst of battle. Bob: Like the Magic Hand, his healing bots, and even his shield bots, and with all this, he can defend himself from certain defeat. Billy: Tails also owns what used to be Sonic's airplane which can turn into some transformer thing. Oh yeah and he fixes it on a daily base. Bob: Tails also has a grabbling hook, bombs, and can lift 10 tons. Not to mention, he was carrying these 10 tons while flying. Billy: Like all tails, Tails tail muscles are gonna wear while flying, making this even more impressive. Bob: Plus, Tails has also shown he can compete with Sonic in even speed. Sonic was able to travel Faster than Light and even break the time barrier at his fastest, though this required help from the time warp plate. Billy: But that means if that fox can find one of those things, it means... Bob: Tails could break the Time barrier, but this doesn't mean this would part of his available arsenal. Billy: But that doesn't mean this fox isn't one of Sonic's greatest asset and with that IQ of his, anyone he runs into is screwed. Tails:"... So look, fixing a propeller on a bi-plane? That's about as difficult as taking a nap." Milla Basset (Cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tei9eGf8tDs) Bob: The world of Anthiphormophic Animals doesn’t end here. On a distant planet, there live a Basset hound family. Billy: Which would soon become a single child because the parents died...ish, the child’s looking for them. And that child was named...you guessed it, Milla Basset. Bob: Simply going by the name of Milla, she was just an ordinary hound that was just trying to survive. But soon she was founded by a person of the name Lilac and with her two new friends, Milla unlocked many powers and unlocked her somewhat hidden potential? Billy: Its not everyday you see a powerful and fast dog like this one. She has her Phantom Block, a damaging cube that can deflect projectiles and it even floats around her. Her reflection shield is a barrior which can also reflect projectiles and her Super Shield Burst is a literal projectile that reflects projectiles! Ok, we know you’re a scared pussy trying to survive, but calm down at reflecting everything or else you’re going to be able to beat that Doctor Doom incarnation who dies by his own missles! Bob: But that’s not her entire arsenal, she does wield her Shield Burst and her Mini Block, both of which are short ranged attacks. And when she wants to really get physical… Billy: OH YES! Bob: No, not that, I mean as in punching and kicking. Like her Crane Combo, allowing her to punch and kick her enemies in the style of, well, a Crane Combo. Billy: Her Spiral Attack is pretty useful too, as she can release a short range aerial attack. And her Puppy Float...is literally Yoshi’s flutter jump powered with those big floppy ears. Looks like Sonic isn’t the only game Freedom Planet’s copying. Bob: Well, Milla is definetly a very strong fighter and most likely able to compete with Lilac’s supersonic+ speed. And as much of a scared hound she might be, she was able to rescue Carol, one of her fellow protaganist, from a crumbling temple and can defeat most of the opponents even Lilac and Carol can beat. Billy: You know something Bob? Bob: I know a lot of things. Billy: Well how did these animals come alive in the first place? Bob: I don’t know, the writers just wanted a story so… Billy: Um ok. Milla: “I like being surprised!” Billy: Huh? Pre-Fight Bob: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate ONCE AND FOR ALL Billy: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE. Fight Somewhere in a distant forest, a forest which lies a pedestool, which lies a Purple Chaos Emerald. Walking by is a shadow of Hound passing by. She sees the Emerald and runs to it. Milla: Wow this is a nice looking rock. The Emerald glows in power. Milla is scared. Tails just so happens to also be walking by. Tails: Hey! Excuse me but, may I take that Emerald, its super important. Milla: Important? How, its just a nice rock right? Tails: That’s no rock, that’s the rare Eighth Chaos Emerald! It holds immense power. Milla: Power?! You must be trying to destroy the planet with that. Tails: What!? No I would never- Tails is interupted as Milla does a Crane Combo on his and knocks him back. Tails: sighs* Nevermind. Both gets into fighting position. (Cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tLWm9Ec6wOI) BATTLE YOUR HEARTS OUT! FIGHT! Tails brings out his arm canon/gun and starts to shoot Milla, who uses her Reflection Shield. Tails dodges the reflected shots and spin dashes at one of the blasts. He flies to the puppy and Milla summons her Phantom Block and uses it to land hits on the fox, who then throws a bomb and it explodes, knocking both back and strong enough to destroy Milla’s Phantom Block. Tails uses his grabbling hook, grabbing the Chaos Emerald and smacking it into Milla’s face. Milla is knocked onto the ground and starts to cry. Tails is shock and runs to her, right as she suddenly stops and uses her shield burst along with a Mini-Block, knocking Tails back and the hound runs to him and starts to hit and hurt the poor fox, who instantly uses the Spin Dash and starts to do the same to the hound. Milla uses her Spiral Dash and counters the Spin Dash for a short time until Tails kicks Milla back. Milla uses her Puppy Float and jumps to the Purple Chaos Emerald Tails used to smack her, then jumps above the forest and tries to escape. Unfortunatly for her, uses his plane and catches up to her and speeds up to hit her. Now stuck on the wing of the plane, she gains balace and kicks Tails out of the pilot seat and kicks him onto the opposite wing. The two starts to punch and kick each other and tries to keep balance on the unsteady, non-piloted plane. Eventually, Tails grabs and throws Milla into the control panel, just realizing what he did, the plane falls into the trees and explodes. In the dust, Milla punches Tails out of the dust and tries to shoot her again with his arm canon. Milla activates her reflection shield which deflects all of Tails’s shots and is forced to dodge all of it. Milla then runs to Tails and tries to punch him, however, Tails’s bot provides him with his own shield and uses the Magic Hand to uppercut Milla and punch her to the side of the Mountain. Milla hits the mountain side with strong force as Tails uses the Magic Hand to punch Milla so hard, it kills her as her blood in spread all across the mountain side. Music Stops* The Purple Chaos Emerald falls onto the ground and Tails picks it up. Tails: Man that was rough. Feel kind’ve bad for her, but you know, self-defence. Tails tries to walk off but then turns back to see the bloody corspe he made still on the wall. Tails sighs and walks over to Milla’s corspe. KO! Tails is seen using the Chaos Emeralds to revive Milla and helps her get on her feet. Results Billy: Well, at least we know Foxes beats Dogs now right? Bob: While at first we thought this would be completly in Tails’s favor, we wer actually surprised that their arsenals were able to counter each other almost perfectly. Billy: The keyword being almost. You see being able to reflect projectiles is good and all, Tails had the Magic Hand that he could’ve used as a sneak attack and attack Milla from there. Bob: And stats wise, for someone whose gadgets can damage even a Multi-Continental Level Sonic, which Milla has never shown such an incredible feat, the results were obvious. Billy: And speed wise, it was an FTL Fox versus a Hypersonic Dog, so Tails won there too. And lets not forget how he lifted 10 tons and flew it over a zone. Bob: Milla was certainly a strong foe, but in the end, Tails was just too strong, too fast, and had the perfect counters to Milla’s arsenal. Billy: Tails was just too foxtastic for Milla to handle. Bob: The winner is Tails. Trivia *Milla getting revived at the end was done out of pity. Author's Note Seeing as this is finished by Christmas (or Chirstmas Eve depending on the time zone), anyone reading this, I hope you have a safe and fun Christmas for whatever you do! And Happy Holidays for those who don't celebrate Christmas! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Sidekick' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:One Stick Man